Aroma con esencia Mizuhara
by Asiia
Summary: Llegue a casa,no respondiste.Espere por años en casa, todos los días, hasta que, el día llego.Una llamada telefónica, dos semanas de tu traslado y una caja fúnebre.Abrir los ojos a una familia separada no es facil, menos para un Mizuhara TERMINADO
1. Esencia Mizuhara

**Fanfic: Aroma con esencia Mizuhara **

**Cáp. I: Esencia Mizuhara **

↓ʚ ↓ʚ ↓ʚ

-"dialogo"-

_**-"pensamiento"- **_

_"frases" _

**↓ʚ ↓ʚ ↓ʚ **

-"No dejare ir una oportunidad como esta"-

-"Es aun pequeño, necesita de tu amor y cuidados"-

-"Mejor es que nos separemos a este tiempo que después… seria mas difícil para ambos¿entiendes?"-

Las sabanas acarician su tersa piel seduciéndolo a un sueño mas profundo, lugar donde la felicidad no deja de ser, el mundo alterno al que va todos los días para que sus deseos ingenuos sean posibles.

Estando bajo la presión de una mirada llena de calor, la tranquilidad que él posee se acentúa esbozando una sonrisa traviesa, dedicada a los espectadores, a aquellos que deciden su futuro.

-"Te importa mas un trabajo que tu hijo, eso entiendo, pero Judy, esta bien, claro que es mejor el que dejes a Maxie solo ahora por que seria terrible que algún día cuando tenga mas edad…el saber que tipo de madre tiene"-

-"…"-

Toma al pequeño en sus brazos provocando un moviendo brusco a la paz del infante, que adormitado, abre lentamente los ojos, por un breve instante; solo para ver a su madre llorar agonizante, pues esta no es capas de emitir una sola reclamación, incapacitada para acercarse a su mas preciado tesoro, da la vuelta para partir.

El niño no lo entiende de tal forma, en ese momento los actos que sus progenitores efectuaron son como una película, de que le han hablado, del cine mudo.  
Pasado el sufrimiento es trasladado a la alcoba superior para proseguir son su fantasía noctámbula.

-"Buenos días papá"-

-"Hola Maxie, ya despertaste¡travieso!"-

-"Pa, es sábado, día de ir a jugar fútbol con mamá"-

-"Sábado¿eh? Oye que te parece si hoy hacemos algo diferente"-

-"¿Diferente¿Qué?"-

-"No se, que le parece si vemos una película del cine mudo¿Qué me responde señor?"-

-"Si, Pa, si, vamos, vamos, vamos"-

De sus tantos sueños inalcanzables, ser participe del arte mudo era el que tenia mas presente en aquellos tiempos.

Preparándose para asistir a tan majestuoso evento, pidió a su padre que le permitiera usar un traje de corbata, así todo seria perfecto; su madre elegante como siempre, un padre igualmente y él también tendría tal posibilidad, una fotografía para el recuerdo es lo único que faltaba.

-"Pa¿mamá esta en la universidad, no ah llegado y hoy es sábado"-

-"Maxie, tal vez tu madre tuvo mas trabajo que de costumbre, no tardara"-

-"Pero ella siempre tiene mas trabajo, tu también trabajas Pa, y llegas mucho, mucho mas temprano que ella, y los sábados estas en casa¿Por qué?"-

-"Creo que quieres mas a tu mamá que a mi"-

-"NO ES CIERTO PAPI, yo te quiero mucho, a mi mami también, a los dos los quiero mucho"-

Gotas cristitas brotaron de sus ojos¿Qué seria de él si perdiera a uno de sus padres?; No podía imaginárselo, a lo largo de sus tres años de vida la han pasado a su lado, soportando cada travesura ingenua que soluciona con su enorme sonrisa.

El padre acosado por su propia conciencia sabia su mal acto al hacer pasar a su tesoro un mal rato, que justificaba para conocer como tomaría su hijo la ausencia de su madre a partir de ese día.

Cruda realidad que el niño ojiazul continuo llorando estruendosamente toda la tarde, por lo que la ida al cine se pospuso para la siguiente semana y así unas muchas semanas más.

↓ʚ ↓ʚ ↓ʚ

La fotografía del recuerdo familiar que culminaba el logro de su más grande anhelo se frustro por la repentina ausencia injustificada de su amorosa madre; ciertamente cada fin de mes ella llamaba de un número privado para saber como se encontraba en ese tiempo.

-"Solo quería desearte un feliz cumpleaños Maxie"-

-"Gracias, mamá…"-

-"Te amo, Maxie, no lo olvides"-

-"Si, y yo a ti…mamá"-

-"Me alegra escuchar tu voz, ya eres todo un jovencito, te dejo_ tesoro_, tengo mucho trabajo"-

-"Claro, nos veremos"-

-"Claro, besos"-

Colgó el auricular, cada vez que su madre llamaba sucedía la dudosa coincidencia de que su padre no estuviera en casa.

Una caja envuelta en papel amarillo muy parecido al de su cabellera despeinada, posaba voluptuosamente en la orilla de la mesa.

La tomo, especulando de ante mano que fuese su padre el que la colocara en tal lugar.

Al ver la tarjeta, el remitente sorprendió a su adormiladas neuronas.

**-"_Judy Mizuhara…es de mamá, pero si papá no quiere ni que la mencione¿como llego esto aquí?"- _**

Invadido de felicidad, giro con apresuramiento el paquete de un lado a otro y nada, lo que buscaba no encontró.

Volvió a ver la caja, solo poseía una tarjeta _"Maxie, Tesoro, feliz octavo cumpleaños" _

A su corta edad, apenas y lo deletreo una y otra vezcon la misma respuesta, si un paquete de su madre.

-"¿Madre?"-

Cuan difícil le resultaba el pronunciar esas letras en conjunto, que cada vez se hacían más innecesarias, pues el afecto inmortal era decadente cada vez que mencionaba la sagrada frase.

Abrió abruptamente la caja, lleno de dolor.

A él le arrebataron la posibilidad de tener una familia normal, diariamente veía en la escuela y la calle como niños de su edad corrían y jugueteaban son su madre y su padre.

Él en cambio debía votar el balón contra una pared, mientras observaba la felicidad de un amor fraternal que si conoció tiempo atrás pero que no volvería.

El vació le rompió el alma, sollozando mortalmente; continuo en su labor, descubrir lo que la caja escondía en sus entrañas.

Ahora no tenía ganas de continuar, el miedo a lo desconocido le lleno, retiro el paquete a medio romper de su vista para no tener razón de continuar con su agonía, miro de un lado a otro buscando la salida, a un eminente abismo que lo invadió.

Viéndose forzado a quedarse ahí por un tiempo infinito, dejo el miedo para adentrarse en lo psicotico, la ira.

_**"-Te abandono"-**_ le aconsejaban los espectros matutinos

_**-"Cree que unas llamadas y un regalo puede compensar el amor y estancia que nunca manifestó, si desde que naciste no te quiso. ¿Se lo vas a permitir?"- **_

El cansancio lo venció, llevándole a su refugio, un sueño en aquel mundo donde sus deseos son la única verdad, una larga lucha con sus demonios internos fue lo que hallo en el lugar.

Despertó agitado, mas esto no le contuvo y continúo experimentando ahora con la curiosidad, el deseo de saber el contenido del paquete.

**_-"Debe ser realmente importante para que mi madre lo mande justo hoy y no antes"-_ **

Termino por descubrir la caja, en un modo más pausado y relajado que antes.

_**-"Fotografía"-**_

Enmarcada en madera rustica, una impresión fotográfica de su madre, elegante como siempre a pesar de llevar un atuendo deportivo, su padre sonriente cargando el montón de chuchearías que había comprando y él tomando las manos a ambos, los tres felices en un sábado familiar, de fondo se ve el campo deportivo al que siempre asistían.

-"Salir los sábados como familia es lo que nunca olvidamos y no dejábamos pasar por nada."-

Tomo también unas hojas sabiamente dobladas, que asimilo se trataban de una carta.

Dejo de lado su angustia y sonrió como en aquellos días donde todo fue felicidad y sus fantasías noctámbulas eran simples travesuras ingenuas.

_**"Hoy es sábado para relajarse y pasársela feliz acompañado de quienes quieres y te quieren. Muy a pesar de la distancia y demás barreras invisibles, no olvides que te amo" **_

_**Judy Mizuhara. **_

**↓ʚ ↓ʚ ↓ʚ **


	2. Aroma Mizuhara

**Fanfic: Aroma con esencia Mizuhara**

**Cáp. II: Aroma Mizuhara**

**↓ʚ ↓ʚ ↓ʚ**

-"dialogo"-

_**-"pensamiento"-**_

"_**frases"**_

**↓ʚ ↓ʚ ↓ʚ**

Beyblade y sus personajes pertenecen a su(s) respectivo(s) autor(es).

**↓ʚ ↓ʚ ↓ʚ**

-"Max, será mejor que te levantes ya, si no quieres llegar tarde a clase"-

-"Si papá, ya voy"-

-"Te veré por la tarde, ciao"-

-"Claro, nos vemos"-

De aquel día, en el que el padre descubrió que la madre mantenía contacto fortuito con su hijo decidió que cambiarían de residencia. Viajando por toda Italia hasta encontrar un hogar seguro, lejos del asecho de Judy.

Génova en Liguria cumplía con las expectativas de su tutor, el joven Max ya tenia los doce años cumplidos.

**_-"Primer día de secundaria, que emocionante"-_ **

Para el muchacho las cosas no parecían cambiar, un estancamiento del tiempo-espacio en su mente, tal fue la monotonía rutinaria que al salir de casa se sentía percibir el aroma de su natal Palermo.

-"Escuela, escuela, primer día de secundaria"-

Vagando por las orillas del mar Génoves, le llevaba a aun recuerdo instantáneo y persistente en Palermo; viernes en la universidad jugueteando con su madre y padre…

-"No regresara, y yo no puedo ir… ¿no puedo ir? "-

Vaivén constante en las olas del puerto Génoves, relajan a todo aquel que les dedica un momento, arrullándoles con su canto.  
Los turistas son el ejemplo de ello, sonríen, bromean, corren.

Más no es el caso de un delgado chico rubio, que al escuchar el murmullo constante de la muchedumbre matutina fusionarse con la rutinaria música acuática, despierta en si una madurez en su forma de ver el mundo.

Vuelve a casa justo al instante que llegaría de clase, para disimular a su padre que asistió al colegio.

-"Max Mizuhara, llamaron de tu escuela¿algo que decir al respecto? "-

La mirada defraudada del padre, se contrasta con la indeferencia de su hijo.

-"No encontré el camino"-

De unos días atrás la relación de padre-hijo se veía cada vez más afectada, llegando a su clímax en el momento que dejan de hablar el mismo idioma para exponer las causas de dos seres completamente indiferentes y desconocidos.

-"Ah¡no encontré el camino, el señoríto cree que esa es una respuesta propia de su edad.  
Estas muy equivocado Max, te enseñe a llegar al colegio desde hace mucho, ASÍ QUE NO ME SALGAS CON ¡NO ENCONTRÉ EL CAMINO!"-

-"Papá, estas gritando."-

Tenía la voluntad a un cien para explotar el resentimiento inconsciente a su progenitor.

-"NO, NO ESTOY GRITANDO."-

El padre respiraba agitado; la sangre que corre por su cerebro pasa con menos fluidez, provocándole un tambaleo.

-"Esta bien, olvide el camino, pensé que estaba en Palermo, seguí la rutina de casa."-

Las gemas azules brillaron con una tendencia gótica, si, tenia un lado oscuro que ni el mismo lo conocía..

-"¿Casa, Max, hijo, esta es nuestra nueva casa, aquí estaremos en paz."-

Trato en balde un acercamiento reconciliatorio con su hijo, pues el muchacho le empujo con ímpetu tal que le derrumbo contra el piso.

-"No, esto no es mi casa, mi casa esta en Palermo, quiero regresar a CASA, NO PUEDES IMPEDIRME EL VOLVER…o es que ¿también me arrebataras ese privilegio?"-

La mirada atónita del padre, le produce un sinsabor enorme, su padre nunca se dio cuenta de cuanto ah sufrido, y aun no lo nota.

"Hijo, yo busco lo mejor para ti, y se que Génova lo es.  
Si es nórmal que extrañes Palermo, fue tu casa por doce años, pero ya no lo es y debes aceptarlo, veras como poco a poco te adaptaras a nuestro nuevo hogar"-

Al levantarse, el padre, sacude su saco y sonríe satisfecho a su hijo.

-"Papá, esta será mi casa, lo acepto"-

-"Asi se habla Maxie, sabia que tu no podías fallarme, bueno ya que todo quedo arreglado regresare al trabajo, por sabes tenemos una innovación mercantil recién llegada del Japón, entonces te veré por la noche."-

-"Papá, esta será mi casa, pero ni creas que tomare a Génova como hogar, algún día volveré a Palermo auque tu no lo quieras así…será. Buena suerte, nos vemos"-

Sin tiempo alguno para objetar o aclarar el punto, el rubio sale de casa dejando perplejo a su padre.

**↓ʚ ↓ʚ ↓ʚ**

-"Y con ello, señores, aseguramos el mercado infantil"-

Pasa las manos por su cabellera rojiza, luego se ajusta la corbata. Se trataba de su más significativa aportación a una de las empresas mas reconocidas del comercio Italiano, esperaba que fuera aceptada.

-"Relájate, es una estupenda idea, la junta lo aceptara"-

Le dijo unos de sus mas cercanos compañeros y amigo.

-"Mizuhara, la propuesta es muy ambiciosa, requiere de recursos multimillonarios y una relación sólida con Japón.  
También, en caso de aceptar su propuesta, dependeríamos de la estabilidad económica italiana y japonesa. Y súmele, que puede ser una moda pasajera, como muchas que hay mucho más en este país.  
Nuestra empresa a entrado en un época de subcrisis, señores capitalistas¿podremos solventar un muy probable fracaso?"-

El Socio mayoritario, expulso las palabras que devastaron las ilusiones de Mizuhara.

-"Señor Rossi, la junta me eligió para entregarle este sobre con la decisión que hemos tomado, para que usted como dueño del 35 de la empresa, sepa nuestra opinión y tome la suya, a su ves la manifiesta a los presentes.  
Solo me resta decirle una cosa, señor Rossi, vallamos encomendándonos a nuestros santos benefactores."-

A Mizuhara le recorrió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo, y es que Rossi, no es conocido por estar a la par de sus socios, si no mas bien por desear apoderarse de sus acciones a como de lugar.  
La decisión que el principal accionista dictarse, valía mucho más que la de los minoritarios juntos, muy a pesar de que poseían más del 60 de las acciones.

-"Encomendarnos a nuestros santos benefactores, señor Aiken, soy italiano no necesito que un estadounidense venga a decirme que debo hacer con los santos o la iglesia"-

La tensión estaba en aumento, nadie toco su vaso de agua a lo largo de la reunión, de mas se noto que si asistieron fue por mera obligación, para proteger sus intereses, pero no se agradaban del todo.

Largos minutos de espera, transcurrieron para un exaltado Mizuhara, un Aiken molesto y un Rossi imponente que al fin se digno a hablar.

-"Compañeros, amigos, socios, eh leído la decisión emitida pos su propio juicio y también eh tomado la decisión de unírmeles.  
Hagamos como dice el señor Aiken, encomendémonos a nuestros santos benefactores"-

El aplauso unísono despertó al pelirrojo Mizuhara de su trance profesionista

-"Señor Mizuhara, con una votación mayoritaria se ha decidido invertir en los beyblade japoneses, su propuesta"-

Gran parte de los asistentes celebraban, pues las ideas de Mizuhara a pesar de ser radicales y novedosas para la empresa, resultaban ser de gran beneficio monetario y de estatus.

-"Sin embargo, señor Mizuhara, usted será nuestro lazo directo con la manufactura Japonesa, mientras este proyecto dure.  
Vivirá en Japón."

**↓ʚ ↓ʚ ↓ʚ**

-"A Palermo, por favor"-

-"¿Un boleto?"-

-"Si uno, de estudiante"-

-"bien, ya esta, la salida es alas 6:00 p.m."-

-"Gracias"-

-"De nada, que tengas buen viaje y espero que te reciban allá tus padres, Ciao."-

-"Si, así será, Ciao señorita y gracias."-

Emprendió un viaje inestable de retorno a su hogar, con la idea de regresar al lado de su madre, saber por que desde hacia tanto tempo no estaba con ellos, por que su padre no la mencionaba en algún momento.

El único recuerdo que le mantenía en al mente la forma real de su infancia, era aquella fotografía en marcada en madera rustica, la que guardaba celosamente en donde solo el sabia.

Los, minutos y horas pasaron, el amanecer llego, amanecer que desde el barco se vislumbra entre la niebla con mas colorido y majestuosidad, sin duda típico del amanecer en Palermo, los colores florecientes de vida y aquel aroma imaginario del puerto, símbolo de la felicidad, vida, bondad, trabajo, risas, juegos.

Aroma que no solo relaja a todo aquel que le deja acompañarle por unos momentos, sino que también revitaliza su alma.

-"Este es mi hogar, el que tiene esa vida propia, ese **"_aroma Mizuhara"_**"-

**↓ʚ ↓ʚ ↓ʚ**

**  
Gracias por leer.  
Pasen una hermosa navidad y año nuevo.  
Buena vibra.**


	3. Silice amorfo

**Fanfic: Aroma con esencia Mizuhara**

**Cáp. III: Sílice amorfo (ópalo)**

**↓ʚ ↓ʚ ↓ʚ**

-"dialogo"-

_**-"pensamiento"-**_

"_**frases"**_

**↓ʚ ↓ʚ ↓ʚ**

Beyblade y sus personajes pertenecen a su(s) respectivo(s) autor(es).

**↓ʚ ↓ʚ ↓ʚ**

Por largo tiempo el rubio ojiazul busco desesperadamente entre los rincones más ocultos de Palermo a quien fuese su ser mas querido, sin éxito.  
Esa persona especial, se encontraba, en misma forma desesperada por saber su paradero y, de igual manera, no le encontró.

-"Las tetras que el destino nos pone, en ocasiones son tan sutiles que, uno nunca sabe si en el momento en que te das por vencido, ese algo que tanto anhelas estará frente a ti, o que quizás, nunca, jamás lo hallaras"-

-"Sra. Judy, en verdad lamentamos que usted crea que su vida es un fracaso, esta olvidando que, uno crea sus propias oportunidades y, si espera a que le lluevan del cielo, pues francamente, no tendrá un razón para hallar ese algo."-

En algún lugar de Génova, el padre de Max, desesperado llamaba a todos los servicios de emergencia. Es por demás sabido que para un padre no hay mayor pérdida que la de un hijo, ciertamente esa filosofía escucho desde pequeño; mas ahora es diferente, pues lo vive en carne propia.

Un abismo entre las dimensiones coherentes e intangibles de su ser, lleno de pánico toda su razón y solo pensó _**-"Max, regresa, te lo ruego"-** _el brillo en sus ojos fue sustituido por el imponente abandono de su esencia, vació su cuerpo y su alma, divago en la incertidumbre deseando poder estar a su lado ahora.

Su espíritu se encontró con la nada, al ser traído de regreso a su cuerpo. Se hallo a media autopista, frente a él, una fila incontable de automóviles, cuyos conductores le miraban confusos, entre tanto, otros le recordaban cierto día del mayo mexicano.

Repuesto, Mizuhara, dispuesto a meditar y ejercer concordancia a los hechos, se tumbo en la banca solitaria de una plaza descuidada.

**_-"Es por que no querías estar en Génova, es por eso ¿verdad, y aun que me lo dijiste en varias ocasiones…yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti¿eso es un pecado según tu juicio?"-_** Continúo en un dilema que desgarraba el alma, como padre, sabia de sobra la causa de esa desventura, y también como hijo que fue, conocía el dolor.

_**-"Madre, aun lo recuerdo, aquel día en el que llegue a casa, como de costumbre, con el animo picaresco que siempre me elogiaste.  
Te llame para decírtelo; decirte que fue elegido como capital del equipo.  
No respondiste, busque por todas partes, creí que jugabas a las escondidas conmigo.  
En la mesa, una caja amarilla, delicadamente adornada con una nota tuya, diciendo lo mucho que me querías y que algún día regresarías y me darías un gran abrazo.  
Espere por años en casa, todos los días, hasta que, el día llego.  
Una llamada telefónica, dos semanas de tu traslado y una caja fúnebre."-  
**_

Llevándose las manos al rostro, sollozo ante el recuerdo más doloroso de su juventud.  
Culmino entregándose al llanto y la desesperación.

Palermo, yacía un joven en la orilla del puerto, su cuerpo no fue identificado.

-"¿Que le paso a la tranquilidad de mi hogar?"- El rubio ojiazul, contempla el peritaje forense, en su tercer día de estancia.

**↓ʚ ↓ʚ ↓ʚ**

-"¡Max, te llego una carta!"-

-"Gracias Papá. Oye es de ¡Mamá!"-

-"Ja,ja,ja. Maxie, tu no tienes remedio"- Revoleo su cabello en muestra de aceptación.

-"Me gusta este lugar, la cuidad es ruidosa, pero me gusta vivir aquí."- comento el joven a su padre.

-"No me lo vas a creer, pero, estoy de acuerdo, llevamos una vida mas tranquila y ya nos entendemos. Soy feliz"-

-"Papá, dejaste las acciones que tenias en Génova, para venirte a Japón"- Su mirada luce con culpabilidad

-"Ja, ja, ja. No, estamos aquí, como representantes de la mejor industria italiana, y lo mejor, sin hacer la gran cosa, ja, ja, ja"- Así entre risas, y confesiones que antes no fueron posibles transcurrieron su primer semana en Japón.

-"¡Bambino, hay algo que quiero darte"- Extendió la mano a su hijo.

-"¿Un colgante?"- Se pregunto en voz alta, con tono sátiro.

-"Es una gema, la que mas le gustaba a mi madre, Ópalo, como su nombre. Y estoy seguro de que le gustara saber que ahora su nieto, recibe un ¡dije!"- Para calmar los nervios y recuerdos contrastados, termino la frase en el mismo tono que su hijo le pregunto.

-"Ah, esto, yo. Gracias, Pa."-

La fotografía, desgastada por los cuatro años transcurridos, luce en la mesa central del recibidor.

Con un nuevo auge, deseos de resurrección, posa para los personajes que le admiraban.  
En sus labios se dibuja una sonrisa, sincera, sus corazones suspiran unidos, por que la vitalidad les ah sido otorgada del supremo Ser. Su esencia, agradece la oportunidad de pasar por todos aquellos momentos difíciles y se regocija en la satisfacción del triunfo inherentemente Mizuhara.

**↓ʚ ↓ʚ ↓ʚ**

-"Posiblemente en circunstancias diferentes, seria mas fácil resolver el problema."-

En compañía de su eterna desolación, de dispuso a rendirse pues tenia mas que claro el exterminio de sus fuentes y recursos.

_**-"Aun te recuerdo. El día de tus primeros pasos, fue en verano, cuando el Sol de Palermo parece acariciar con sus rayos.  
Te deshiciste de la seguridad de tu padre para cruzar la calle, en una hora pico, cuando los estudiantes empiezan a llegar a la universidad para presentar sus extraordinarios.**_

**_En tus tambaleantes pies solo estaba el deseo de alcanzarme, en tus ojos no había otra cosa que el reflejo de mi mano, y tus labios me llamaron, pronunciando tu primera palabra 'Mamá'.  
¿Cómo olvidarte¿Cómo rendirme?"-_**

Lagrimas saladas dolorosamente brotaban de sus ojos, el viento soplo con su característica frialdad invernal.

_-"El llanto mas desgarrador, es aquel que se sufre en silencio o soledad_"- La autocompasión le comento.

La eternidad visito a la desolación, el dolor se les unió.

-"Estas tan lejos.  
Tú le escribes entre cada tiempo libre que tienes, en respuesta él nunca et ha mandado nada."-murmuraron a media voz.

-"te has preguntado ¿Por que prefirió quedarse con su padre?  
Si bien pudio venirse contigo."- La intriga que paseaba por allí, al verle en compañía de sus iguales, cuestiono.

-"¡BASTA, Si Maxie, no quiere saber de mi sus razones tiene y yo solo se que algún día lo entenderá."-

Entregándose a la demencia emocional… Judy Mizuhara.

Camino sin rumbo, hasta llegar al enorme aeropuerto.  
Despejo sus dudas e hizo lo que quería, deseaba y debía.

**↓ʚ ↓ʚ ↓ʚ**

**_-"Se que algún día te encontrare, si no es en esta vida, en la otra…Mamá"-_**

_**"Es una promesa... Maxie"**_

**↓ʚ ↓ʚ ↓ʚ**

Por: Asia Black Mizuhara  
Gracias por leer.

**FIN**


End file.
